Wishes and Witches
by nymphik13
Summary: she was a witch and he was a wish...


**Wishes and Witches**

**An: Hi, this is my first one shot. I actually got the inspiration from many one shots about them… I'm not really use to one shots so please tell me what you think…This is outside the CG world…**

**Please review…**

**And enjoy!**

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

I had always hated witches…They were always depicted as wrinkly-old ladies, who uses spells, carries broom sticks, allies of the devil, and they ruin people's lives…

I absolutely hate them! Yet, why am I telling you a story about a witch? It's simple really, they destroy people's lives, or do they?

She was a witch…

Yes, that's right. A witch, she was. Hated was she by the people, conquered by the heroes, and was doomed to suffer. Yes she is.

She stood on the wooden platform of her tree house. Her open window, revealed the full moon up above. She gazed at the floating mirror, a sly smile danced on her face…

"I'm ugly you say…" she whispered to no one in particular as she gazed at her reflection.

Perfectly white porcelain skin, long straight, emerald locks, ruby red lips, and fierce amber eyes. Her body was perfectly sculpted as well. She was a work of art.

"if so.. I wouldn't want to be beautiful." She said as she flipped a lock of green hair.

She sat on a bench, and uncovered a black book, wrapped by a silver chain, from her wooden chest. She whispered some magic words and the lock broke free…

She began scanning the pages, and read the names of the people that she had helped. Yes, she helped.

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Let's face it, if she didn't turn Beast into an ugly duckling, then he might have never been kind and he would have never found his true love. Belle? Well, she might not had live in a life of luxury, now would she?_

_Rumpelstiltskin _

_Need she say more? Yes, it was her. She disguised herself. She made the poor lass' dreams come true, and the lad who "accidentally" heard her say the name, received the fortune that he needed._

_Hansel and Gretel_

_Thank God she was there! The poor children were lost, if she didn't appear before them they would have starved or worst. Plus, she did help get rid of their heartless step mother, and made the rich._

To make the long story short, she had granted them their wishes, though her actions may suggest otherwise. She was the antagonist in every story that made ordinary men into heroes.

She was the same foe. Yes she has died a thousand deaths, but she can never truly die, for she is immortal.

Sometimes, the immortal life has bored her. Yes she had the power, but sometimes she wonders if there could be more. She granted wishes, but it is not her privilege to wish. That is the ugly truth of being a witch.

As she returned her black book, her crystal ball glowed…

She sat down back and watched the moving images from her magical ball.

A prince ridding a black stallion and carrying the crest of the Britannia Empire was heading to the direction of the forgotten Castle. Following behind him is his knight, ridding on a white stallion.

C.C. shook her head in disapproval as the two gentlemen took the easier road to the castle.

"Humans. Patience is something all of you would never learn."

It had rained a heavy rain yesterday, and the mud would harm them. She chanted a few magic word and vines of thorns started blocking the road. The prince and his knight were forced to retreat and take the longer road.

"But then again, you are mere mortals and have only one life, while I have eternity."

She continued to watch them, as they finally reach the castle.

To be honest it was not her wish to lock the princess inside the tower. But she did. The princess was always complaining about her country, about war and everything, and like every girl she wished for true loved. Yes, true love is on its way.

She presented the both of them obstacles, they surpassed each of them, but C.C. noticed that the prince didn't seem quite skilled on the battlefield, maybe that's why he had brought his knight with him.

Finally it was her time to emerge. She chanted as spell and was transported to the castle. She then changed herself into a dragon an appeared before the prince and his knight.

When the prince saw her, she expected him to tremble, like some of the princes do. But he didn't. The prince removed his helmet to reveal raven locks tumbling on the side of his hair. Violet piercing orbs, staring at her intently. He is a typical prince charming with good looks.

He bowed before her. Wait! He bowed?

"Dear Witch." The prince began.

"I ask your permission to let us pass." He asked her courteously.

C.C. couldn't help but laugh at his politeness.

"Foolish mortal!" She told him.

"Defeat me and you shall have your wish." She instructed.

The prince's knight came forward with his sword at hand, he seemed quite ready to pierce his sword to her heart. C.C. prepared herself. Yet the prince stopped his knight.

"Suzaku!" He called.

"Hold your ground." The prince commanded.

"But your majesty, this witch might be draining the princess' beauty at this very minute." The knight defended without putting down his sword.

C.C. laughed at the thought. She was robbing the princess' beauty? My, what gossips towns folks create. She doesn't need the princess's beauty to keep hers. She was ageless for crying out loud. Oh well, let us continue this story.

"Hahahaha!" C.C. laughed evilly.

"If you two don't hurry up the princess would die."C.C. continued laughing. The Knight was ready to strike but the prince had stopped him yet again.

"I have a wish to ask." The prince spoke as C.C. listened.

"Show us your true form."

C.C. hesitated. Should she let them see? Yet she thought that if she did, they would believe the rumor and would kill her already.

"Does this satisfy you?" She asked as her true self appeared.

The prince approached her closer and kneeled in front of her.

"Would thy lady, let us pass?" He asked her yet again.

C.c. wondered if the prince was coward, or brave. After all, there is always two sides of a coin.

"Dear prince." She told him as she rubbed the side of his cheek.

"I am an evil witch. Who devours the beauty of a princess. If I let you pass that easily, then all of my hard work would be wasted." She told him, though it is a lie.

"Why tell a tale of lies when the truth is so much better?" He asks her.

C.C. was shocked. What a peculiar prince, but she decided to answer his question.

"Because the truth would be considered a lie." She told him.

"Aye. You are not a witch." He remarked as he stood up.

"Does my actions suggest otherwise?" C.C. asked him.

"A real witch would have insisted that lying is better and a fairy would have agreed with the truth. Therefore, I conclude, that you are neither." He looked at her with knowing eyes. C.C. couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"Then, what am I?" C.C. asks him.

"You are a woman." He tells her.

C.C. laughed again. A woman is a mortal. She is anything but a woman.

"What made you say so." She asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"You are a woman. A human. You are neither good nor bad, and it is evident that you have a wish."

C.C. was shock. Did revealing her true form made this stranger see pass through her? But she remained cold.

"A wish is a lie." She told him.

"But the truth can be considered as a lie." He spat back.

C.C. smiled, here was a wise prince.

"Because of your wisdom I shall let you pass. But… you must first pierce my heart." She told him.

"But why?" He asked her confused.

"Because the tale of a kind witch is a lie." She said and gave him a wink.

"I will propose a contract." The prince suggested. C.C. listened.

"If you let me pass, I will pierce your heart and let you die with a smile on your face." He told her.

C.C. laughed at the thought. What a weird thing for a prince to say. How would she die with a smile on her face, when she can't even die? But she smiled at him and asked…

"How do you intend to do that?"

"By granting your wish." He told her, as he held out his hand. C.C. took it.

"It's a contract." She agreed.

"Let us grant our wishes together. My witch." The prince declared as he brought C.C's hands to his lips.

And so the tale of the Witch and the prince begins….

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**An: so… what do you think? Is it kinda OOc, never did a one shot before, I hope you like it, I'm kinda into long chapters stories and please tell me if it is better as a one shot or a multi chapter fic…**

**Oh and for those who are reading Geass Academy, I think you would be waiting quite long for the next chapter.**

**Please review!**


End file.
